


Dear General

by denisaomine8



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Blame Touken Ranbu Hanamaru episode 7, Buck is Yagen now if ya ask, Buck just being a good boy, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisaomine8/pseuds/denisaomine8
Summary: Bucky write a letter for his General.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Siapa yang setuju kalo Steve jadi Ichi-nii??? //no
> 
> Karya ini terinspirasi dari surat Yagen Toshirou (Touken Ranbu) buat atasannya.
> 
> Well, singkatnya ini Touran rasa CA //hah  
> Enjoy!

Untuk _Taishou_

 

Yo, _Taishou._ Saya pengguna _tantou_ Yagen Toshirou—sekaligus penanggung jawab semua pewaris _Awataguchi,_ James Buchanan Barnes. Sekarang saya sedang berada dalam ekspedisi di Edo bersama Thor Odinson—pengguna _yari_ Otegine, dan Peter Quill, pengguna _tantou_ Aizen Kunitoshi.

 

Sejauh pengamatan, keadaan disana masih stabil. Para revolusionis sejarah tidak mengusik beberapa spot pertarungan yang dulu pernah kami datangi. Dan saya sempat mengambil tumbuhan sanshuu untuk keperluan meracik obat.

 

Oh, dan terimakasih sudah menjaga serta merawat adik-adik saya. Saya harap mereka tidak menyusahkan Anda.

 

 _Taishou,_ jika boleh saya bertanya, kapan _Steve-nii—ah,_ maksud saya Steve G. Rogers, pewaris _tachi_ Ichigo Hitofuri datang ke benteng? Maaf jika ini bersifat pribadi, dan—egois. Saya tahu ini salah tapi saya sendiri, jujur, penasaran. Para adik terlihat tak sabaran, sementara saya yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya bisa diam. Sekali lagi maaf, jika ini menjadi hal yang meresahkan _Taishou._

 

Saya kira cukup sampai disini. Nanti akan saya bawakan oleh-oleh khas Edo di perjalanan pulang ke benteng sekalian laporan lengkap ekspedisi hari ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca surat ini, _Taishou._

 

 

James B. Barnes


End file.
